Big Time Sandy Dreams
by AzureZane
Summary: As Logan falls in love what problems will arise? What love will arise? Disclaim: I own nothing!


He was sitting there in the sun. His exposed abs glistening because of the oil he just applied. I watched secretly as he relaxed listening to his music, oblivious to the activity going on around him. His name was Dylan Johnson and he was an actor. He played Maverick in the teen drama " Sandy Dreams" which is kinda like Baywatch and Degrassi mixed together. Maverick is one of the main characters and is usually the center of the drama. I faithfully watched "Sandy Dreams" every week, not because it's a great show but to watch Dylan strut his stuff as Maverick. I didn't notice I was staring until I felt someone touch my shoulder.  
>"Logan, who are you staring at" the unknown voice said. I looked around to see Kendall standing behind me. "Oh, nothing just daydreaming" I responded. "Well Gustavo needs us for vocals on the new song" Kendall said as I got up and followed him. As we were walking I wasn't looking as I bumped into Dylan leaving out. "Oh, excuse me" Dylan's dreamy voice had me in a daze so I just stood and nodded until Kendall snapped me out of it. "Man, something is really deep on your mind" Kendall noticed. " What? No! Just let's go" I replied as I rushed out of the Palm Springs lobby.<p>While on the way to Rocque Records, I was daydreaming about Dylan. Until James said something. "Hey, Logan. What's wrong dude you seems so out of it?" "Maybe he's got a girl on his mind" Carlos joked. "Yeah, maybe. So who is she" Kendall asked " Was that who you were staring at the pool?" "I wasn't staring at anybody. I was just thinking. About the song." I protested. I couldn't let them know I was thinking about Dylan. They'll think I was gay. I was thinking about Dylan because I was admiring his looks. Guys do that all the time, comparing. That's what I was doing comparing our looks. I'm not gay. I can't be.<p>

Gustavo had us working all day. After we were done my throat was so sore. We made it back to the hotel and everybody went up to the room except for me. It was still kinda daylight so I decided to hang by the pool. I was laying on the beach chair chilling with my signature sunglasses when someone came and sat next to me. "Hey" the random person spoke.  
>I took off my glasses to clearly see who decided to sit next me. My eyes grew wide once I noticed that Dylan was right there.<br>"H-hey" I stuttered. "Hi, I'm Dylan. Though I'm sure you knew that." Dylan giggled. "Yeah, I'm a huge fan of Sandy Dreams especially Maverick" I couldn't believe I just said that. "Same here I love Big Time Rush. You know my favorite one is you" Wow. I couldn't believe he just said that. I blushed as I stared into his eyes. They were as brown as a pile of mud and I drowned deeply in them. He smiled at me. "So what are you doing Friday?" Dylan asked. I was shocked. Did I just get asked out on a date? By a guy? I couldn't go because I wasn't gay though maybe he just wanted to hang out. Guys hang out together all time without them being gay. "Just hanging out by myself" I replied. "Cool. Maybe we can hang out together and catch a movie or something" Dylan said. "Sounds great!" I said maybe a little too cheerfully. "Awesome. I'll see you Friday." Dylan said with just as much cheer as me. With that Dylan left and shortly after so did I. I headed up to my room with a smile on my face that made me look a little weird. Once I got up to my apartment, James was practicing some kind of acting role, Ms. Knight was cooking dinner, and Kendall and Carlos was playing on the couch. None of them seemed to notice my presence so I decided to head to my room to pick out an outfit for Friday. While I was freaking out about what to wear someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I questioned. "Katie, can I come in" She asked. "Sure, come on"  
>"Wow" She said when she walked in. "I've never seen a bigger mess in my life." She was right though. There were shirts scattered across my bed, pants thrown around my floor, and shoes mixed in with all of it. "Someone must have a date. But you've never been this nervous about a girl before" Katie stated. I just mumbled under my breath "Yeah, a girl"<br>She must have heard and sensed the sarcasm in my voice when she said,  
>"Or maybe it's a guy." My eyes grew wide as I tried to hide the truth unfortunately I failed.<br>"Oh my gosh! It is a guy. You're going on a date with a guy." Katie screamed. "Hush." I shushed her before anyone could hear her. "It's not a date. We're just hanging out. I'm not gay." I protested again. "Well who is this 'hanging buddy'?" She questioned. I looked at her and took a deep breath. "Dylan Johnson" I told her. "The Dylan Johnson. The same Dylan Johnson that plays Maverick on Sandy Dreams" Katie said in surprise. "Yeah. That Dylan Johnson." I responded to her gleeful expression with one of my own. "That's amazing." Katie smiled. "Can you get me an autograph?"  
>"Sure. I'll be sure to ask him." I answered. Katie hugged me and headed out my room until she stopped and turned around. "You know it's ok if you are. You know gay. The guys would still be here for you." She said before walking out. I stood there thinking as she walked out. Could she be right?<p>

Friday came along faster than I thought it would. I was beyond prepared to hang out with Dylan. We were going to see this thriller movie at about 7:00pm. I decided to put on a blue button up with a black blazer and stonewashed jeans with matching shoes. I was waiting in the Palm Springs lobby when I saw Dylan come out the elevator. He looked amazing. He was wearing a black tee that hugged his chest in so many ways, he had on a black jacket and a pair of blue jeans with black sneakers to top it all off. He pulled his shoulder length hair back into a ponytail and his caramel skin shined in the sun. "Are you ready?" He asked me snapping me out of my daze. "Umm almost I just gotta run upstairs to get something" I nervously said. "Ok I'll be waiting outside." He said as I ran upstairs. When I got upstairs everyone was awake and happened to notice me this time. "Hey James." Carlos said as I walked.  
>"I didn't even notice you left out, James" Ms. Knight realized. "Yeah, I'm going out to the movies with a friend. I just forgot my wallet" I nervously. "Who are you going with?" James asked. "Yeah, do we know them?" Kendall tagged behind. "Is it a guy or a girl?" Carlos joined in. I started to sweat these questions were getting out of hand. I couldn't let them know I was going out with Dylan. I mean it's not like it's a date but that won't stop the guys from thinking I'm gay. Katie must have seen me worrying because she said,"Why can't we just let Logan got somewhere without us knowing about it? I mean it is his life."<br>I threw Katie a 'thank you' look, grabbed my wallet, and walked back downstairs.  
>I made it outside to see a large black SUV in front of the hotel. I checked out the car and peeked in the drivers seat. "Are you gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna get in?" "Oh right." I said as I got in his car. I couldn't believe that I was sitting next to Dylan Johnson. Again, I didn't notice I was staring until he asked me something. Man, he had me deep under his spell. "So have you seen Bloody Horror 1 &amp; 2?" Dylan asked. "Yeah I have but I heard this is supposed to be the best!" I replied back with enthusiasm. "Just remember that if you get too scared, I'm here." Did Dylan just say what I thought he did? Is it possible that Dylan's gay? He couldn't be. There so many pics of him chilling on the red carpet with a girl. I shook off what he said with a smile and was glad that we didn't have far to go.<br>Once we did get there I insisted that I pay for my own ticket (since we weren't on a date) but Dylan wasn't listening and slapped my money away went I attempted to pay. Once we got to the concession stand, I refused to let Dylan buy anything else for me so I got in another line while he was ordering. I brought myself a large ICEE and a large popcorn. The movies actually wasn't better than the first two movies, it was actually boring and I ended up falling asleep halfway through. When I woke up, I felt something warm beneath me and something heavy on top of me. Once I came to my senses, I noticed that I was laying on Dylan with his arm wrapped around me. I jumped away from his warm body back into my own seat. 'Did he really put his arm around me, it was almost as if we were cuddling? No, it couldn't be because neither of us are gay. At least I don't think so.'  
>The movie was over soon after I woke up and the theater started to empty. Dylan pulled my hand towards the exit tightly. 'This can't be possible. He is holding my hand and it feels wonderful.<br>Wait, no I can't! I'm not gay!' I thought. I snatched my hand away from the warm grasp of his. And continued to walk on my own. It was 8:45, so we decided to grab something to eat. We headed to this fast food place and went through the drive thru. "Umm can I get a number 3 with cheese and a..." Dylan recited. "I want a number 6 with no onions" I stated. "A number 6 with no onions and 2 strawberry shakes" He continued. We pulled to the next window and I tried to pay for my meal again but he wouldn't let me. Dylan grabbed the food out the next window and we parked. We ate in the car in silence for a while until Dylan spoke. "What do you like about being in a boy band?" "I like the unity and the fame. So what do you like about acting." I responded. "Mostly the mystery. I walk in every morning wondering what new thing is Maverick going to get in today." Dylan said with excitement. I could really understand him. It was the same excitement I felt when I sung with the band. Right then I think we really bonded. "Ah well, I couldn't eat another bite." Dylan said throwing his food wrappers into the bag. I did the same, saying " Yeah, me too. I guess we can head back now."  
>"No, I've got one more treat left for you." Dylan said with a smirk as the truck roared back to life. We drove off on to the night with the light from the moon lighting our way. We drove for about 10 minutes until, I assumed, we reached our destination. I looked out the window to see that we were at a park.<br>"Come on let's go for a walk." Dylan said getting out the car. We strolled around slowly going through the moonlit park, silent until I spoke. "Dylan, are you...umm...you know...gay" I mumbled. Dylan stopped and stood still for a while. Finally he spoke. "I don't know, exactly. I have never been attracted to any other guys but you. When I asked you to hang out with me I tried to put in away that it didn't sound like I was asking you out. When you said yes I was so happy then I wondered if you were gay. I didn't ask because I was too afraid that you would hate me if I was. So are you gay, Logan?" I froze under pressure wondering what I should say. Was I gay? I knew I liked Dylan but did I like him enough to admit. I looked over at him and saw that his lips was quivering as if he wanted to say something. I had to admit, it was cute. He was cute. I looked back at his still quivering lips. I couldn't believe I was about to do what I about to do. I leaned in closer to his face until our lips touched. It felt incredible! I slowly pulled away when Dylan said something. "I guess that answered my question." I giggled before I replied. "Actually, I never like another guy before you either. But that kiss was spectacular." We both smiled as we noticed that we walked back to the car. It was 10:00pm. We decided to head back to the Palm Woods before it got too late. Once we got back, Dylan walked me back to my room. At the door, Dylan turned to ask me. "So does this mean we're dating?"  
>"I don't know it's up to you." I smiled. "Well, I think we are. Logan, I want you to be my boyfriend!" Dylan grinned back. "Shh. You'll wake the dead." I joked. "But I will gladly be your boyfriend!"<br>We shared another kissed before I headed inside. There was no sign of movement so I headed straight to my room. I change into a t-shirt and pajama pants to sleep in. Today was a great day, I thought to myself before drifting in to a deep sleep. 


End file.
